I pushed her back
by dr-cox
Summary: A one shot about Emily and Naomi. Kind of a filler until I get time to work on something a bit longer. Enjoy, reviews always appreciated.


A/N Back from my time away and thanks to your previous feedback I am contemplating doing more stories about key events in the Naomi/Emily storyline from series 3. Until then here is a little one shot I wrote. Comments appreciated. Hope you enjoy :)

**Warnings: Scenes of sexual nature and bad language**

**Disclaimer: I still have not aquired the rights to Skins, Emily, Naomi or Channel 4 this summer so nothing here is mine.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pushed her back against my door. I wasn't going anywhere this time.

Three little words; I'll. Miss. You. Why after weeks of control and resistance did they undo me? They let loose the torrent of emotion and desire that I'd kept hidden ever since that night by the cat flap. I kept them hidden from the shadows and thoughts that followed me home from the trees. They drove me away from her time and time again. They made me hurt her, made me leave that morning, made me never kiss her goodbye, made me never utter the words that have been dancing on my tongue for weeks now.

But 3 words took those thoughts away; I'd be a fool if I allowed myself to think they have gone for good again. They came back before and they will be here again. They will never leave me, but 3 words have given me respite, time to do what I know I want, no, need to do.

I claim her lips forcefully and relish the moan escaping her lips. It deepens and I drop to suck beneath her collar bone, marking her. It's more to remind myself of my actions in the vain thought that, it will have any effect on the inevitable. I know I will run and hurt her again, I just don't know when.

She grips my shoulders as I slide my hands up her thighs and hook around her tights and underwear. Swiftly they come down to her knees. She gasps as the cool air hits her most intimate area, or perhaps she is shocked by my dominance and rushed actions. I need this to be quick; I need to take her now.

I feel she is already wet with want for me, and so easily slide a finger inside her. I marvel at my own confidence, fuelled by my want to please her, show her that currently I have no inhibitions. The façade has gone and this is 'me', being my most honest. Her grip on my shoulders tightens and I add another finger, forcefully moving them inside her while using my thumb to put pressure on her clit. A layer of moisture is appearing on her brow, causing her tousled hair to stick in places. Her bruise make-up begins to run a little as she gets more and more worked up.

I hook her leg up around my waist and push deeper inside her, curving upwards to find the spot that I know we all have. Images flash through my head of her, the ones I use when it becomes too much and I need my own release. I'm surprised at how much this arouses me, wondering briefly if she felt the same when she went down on me. I should have done this then, before the thoughts surrounded me and before I bolted, leaving her hurt and betrayed. I would have had more time and her first time could have been more gentle, softer not this rushed fuck, fuelled by want and desire and the absence of my fears.

She is close, I feel her nails digging into my shoulders. I add another finger and change my actions on her clit.

"Open your eyes" She complies and looks at me, heavy lidded eyes misted by desire and emotions that words cannot articulate. I need to see her come, I know I am going to feel it but I need to see it in her eyes.

Her breathing becomes ragged and the moisture has developed to beads of perspiration. I forcefully claim her lips and neck, nipping, sucking, marking her as mine.

And then it hits, her orgasm envelopes us both. She tightens around my fingers and nails pierce my skin. Her eyes deepen in colour as I penetrate her with my gaze. The emotional connection I'm feeling blows me away and I notice my own moistened brow and heavy breathing. Fuck. Gentle kisses and slow strokes against her clit ease us through the immense release we are both feeling. As she comes down from her high I slide my fingers out and pick her up.

Wandering over to the bed, I gently lay her down as she looks at me confused.

I slowly remove her clothes and gently begin to make love to the women I love. I take my time, savouring every touch, every taste and every noise escaping her lips. After all, it's only a matter of time before the shadows surround me and I run away again.


End file.
